Spring
Spring is a German women's narrative art magazine, based out of Hamburg. It has been released annually every summer since 2004. Though comics predominate in its pages, it also includes broader narrative art forms, including illustration, collage, and photography. Issues Spring1.jpg|Issue 1: Nachstellungen Spring2.jpg|Issue 2: Wandlungen Spring3.jpg|Issue 3: special places Spring4.jpg|Issue 4: Garten Eden Spring5.jpg|Issue 5: Alter Ego Spring6.jpg|Issue 6: Verbrechen Spring7.jpg|Issue 7: Happy Ending Spring8.jpg|Issue 8: Familiensilber Spring9.jpg|Issue 9: Reineke F. Spring10.jpg|Issue 10: ABC of Tragedy Spring11.jpg|Issue 11: Wunder Spring12-censored.jpg|Issue 12: Privée Spring13.jpg|Issue 13: The Elephant in the Room Spring14.jpg|Issue 14: Yo Future! Spring15.jpg|Issue 15: Arbeit Issue 1: Nachstellungen (Enactments) ;Contributors Cover by Claudia Ahlering *Natalie Huth *Maria Luisa Witte *Miriam Zadil *Meike Gerstenberg *Catherine Gschwendtner *Susanne Mewing *Larissa Bertonasco *Anneli Schütz *Klara Kußwanze *Anke Feuchtenberger Official blog post Issue 2: Wandlungen (Changes) ;Contributors Cover by Natalie Huth * claire Lenkova * Claudia Ahlering * moki * Larissa Bertonasco * Katherine Gschwendtner * Maria Luisa Witte * Katrin Bethge * Caroline Löbbert * Katharina Freitag * Barbara Yelin * Lilly Wittenburg * Klara Kußwanze * Almuth Ertl Official blog post Issue 3: special places :Places are everywhere. Until we explore them, they remain white spots on the outer or inner map. Only the presence of an observer is a place where a form, a shape and definition, only the view of a visitor makes a place special. We opened us to the places of memory, places the reality and the places of our dreams. This is our travelogue. ;Contributors Cover by moki *Christina Ackermann *Maria Luisa Witte *Laureline Michon *Natalie Huth *Carolin Löbbert *Barbara Yelin *Almuth Ertl *claire Lenkova *Claudia Ahlering *Melanie Wolter *Larissa Bertonasco Official blog post Issue 4: Garten Eden (Garden of Eden) :In the Garden of Eden sitting under the palm trees of knowledge, a feisty Eve makes decisions beyond good and evil. Adam, meanwhile, saw the tree of life, while celebrating sin in the deep thicket of the forest itself. Whatever you want to call this auspicious Location: Paradise, Nirvana, Avalon ... Our ideas of them are to be found in this world. ;Contributors Cover by Katharina Gschwendtner *'the nightjar' by moki *'Der Garten Eden, oder: Wie ich zum Paradies kam' by claire Lenkova *'Mutmaßungen über Eva' by Almuth Ertl *'Weit, weit hinauf' by Barbara Yelin *'The Serpent's Egg' by Natalie Huth *'Von de Rückkehr der Unschuld' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Die abenteuerlustige Reise von Evas Tochter Eurydike, entlang des Flusses Styx-Amour' by Laureline Michon *'Paradise Lost' by Katrin Bethge *'Eine kurze Geschichte der Scham' by Claudia Ahlering *'Der Ummauerte, der Umwallte' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Verbotene Früchte' by Carolin Löbbert *'Eden' by Katharina Gschwendtner Official blog post Issue 5: Alter Ego :They are the sorts of others, we could be if we had taken a different turn here or there. They are, when we appeared, we would be silly, bible fixed, choleric, bold, energetic, scary, meaner. The fifth SPRING band collects dialogues with characters with whom we have daily handling, without ever coming across them on the track. ;Contributors Cover by Carolin Löbbert *'Ich bin ein anderer' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Wenn ich mein Alter Ego wäre,…' by Almuth Ertl *'Die andere Seite' by Barbara Yelin *'keiner weiß, was ein Tier ist' by Paz Boïra *'Hinter den Fassaden' by Carolin Löbbert *'Anagrammatisches Ego' by Nina Pagalies *'Bramfeld' by claire Lenkova and Jan-Frederik Bandel *'Ich ist ein anderer' by Katrin Bethge and Larissa Rode *'someone else, someone good' by Ulli Lust *'complex' by Natalie Huth *'Stadt, Land, Fluss' by Christina Ackermann *'Me, drawing me drawing' by Larissa Bertonasco *'unterwegs in Schlaf' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Dauergast' by Katharina Gschwendtner Official blog post Issue 6: Verbrechen (Crime) :Lies, intrigues, theft, murder, blood and thunder – twelve artists strike again, and more recklessly than ever. The darkest SPRING of all! ;Contributors Cover by Larissa Bertonasco *'Transzendentale Polizei' by Maripol *'Josephine, Folge 13: Copacabana Eiskalt' written by Susann S. Reck, art by Barbara Yelin *'Ach, Juliya!' by claire Lenkova and Jan-Frederik Bandel *'Die Maße des Bösen' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Und das in einer so friedlichen Gegend' by Kathy Stangl *'Ruhig Schlafen' by Judith Mall *'Orte des Grauens' by Margarete Lindau *'Ich, die Kindsmörderin' by Almuth Ertl *'Hell is around the corner' by Maria Luisa Witte (typography by Rüdiger Beckmann) *'Schneezeit' by Nora Krug *'Zwei Zeugen' by Nina Pagalies *'The Circus of Crime' by Carolin Löbbert *'Serviette' by Bandelaire Official blog post Issue 7: Happy Ending :"... And they lived happily ever after." "Not seriously, right?" "No, not seriously." This issue received the ICOM Independent Comic Special Jury Prize "for a remarkable comic publication". ;Contributors Cover by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Zurück ‒ Eine Liebe in fünf Akten' by Sophia Martineck *'Im Herzen der Wälder' by Barbara Yelin *'Schultern runter, atmen, lächeln!' by Maria Luisa Witte *'The Prospect of Immortality' by Katia Fouquet *'Ein Märchen' by Nina Pagalies *'Desperado' by Anne Vagt *'Eleusis' by Almuth Ertl *'Long-Distance Phone Call' by Ludmilla Bartscht *'Kamikaze' by Nora Krug *'Weiter, los!' by Ulli Lust *'Im Blick zurück entstehn die Dinge' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Auf ewig dein' by Katrin Stangl *'Happy Blending' by claire Lenkova *'Dear Karina' by Carolin Löbbert *'Acht Schritte zur Glückseligkeit' by Stephanie Wunderlich Official blog posts Issue 8: Familiensilber (Family Silver) :Not everything that you inherit, you want to have. This applies to the valuable but tarnished grandmother's silver cutlery just as it does to the predisposition to obesity or idleness. Each family has an infinite number of stories to tell, twelve of which are gathered in this volume. ;Contributors Cover by Sophia Martineck *'El Tango de la Fmilia' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Die Konstanten' by Anne Vagt *'Kapitän Irmina' by Barbara Yelin *'Frida' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Ancestors' by Carolin Löbbert *'Der Papa' by Ulli Lust *'Malzbier im Hof' by Sophia Martineck *'Mom Dad I' by Katherina Gschwendtner *'Happy Blending II' by claire Lenkova *'Gundula' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Porcelain' by Carolin Löbbert *'Wiegenlied' by Nina Pagalies *'Neustädta Gschichtla, Teil 1' by claire Lenkova Official Blog post Issue 9: Reineke F.: frei nach Goethe (Reynard the Fox: based on Goethe) :"Reynard the Fox" deals with power, violence, guilt, intrigue, injustice and lies. It is about greed, ambition, fickleness, cowardice, stupidity and deceitfulness. Reynard is both a repelling and fascinating subject. Like its predecessors, this issue of SPRING is a narratively creative experiment in which each illustrator has enjoyed their own freedom of interpretation. Each of the 12 artists has reworked one chapter of Goethe's work. With English subtitles. ;Contributors Cover by Romy Blümel *'Erster Gesang' by Sophia Martineck *'Zweiter Gesang' by Nina Pagalies *'Dritter Gesang' by Anne Vagt *'Vierter Gesang' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Fünfter Gesang' by Katrin Stangl *'Sechster Gesang' by Romy Blümel *'Siebenter Gesang' by Ludmilla Bartscht *'Achter Gesang' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Neunter Gesang' by Almuth Ertl *'Zehnter Gesang' by Barbara Yelin *'Elfter Gesang' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Zwölfter Gesang' by Carolin Löbbert Official page Issue 10: ABC of Tragedy :10 years of SPRING! 32 artists from eight countries create 250 pages filled with fateful stories about inevitable conflicts and tragic heroes. The ABC of trivial, absurd, mysterious, enchanting tragedies. ;Contributors Cover by Anne Vagt *'Abschied' by Paula Bulling *'Abziehbild' by Birgit Weyhe *'Anerkennung' by Nina Pagalies *'Angst' by Natalie Huth *'Die Bakchen' by Romy Blümel *'Camping' by Ludmilla Bartscht *'Chipsletten' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Deko' and Drive In by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Elena', Elisabeth, Elodie, and Emmi by Anne Vagt *'Erektile Dysfunkton' by Ulli Lust *'Erektion' by Almuth Ertl *'Familie 1' and Familie 2 by Maria Luisa Witte *'First Date' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Fleisch' by Natalie Huth *'Fünf' by Anke Feuchtenberger *'Geborgenheit' by Nina Pagalies *'Geburtstag' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Gestck' by Carolin Löbbert *'Glück' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Glück' by Ulli Lust *'Heilung' by Natalie Huth *'Hilflos' by Jutta Bauer *'Hat' by Natalie Huth *'Idyll' by Nina Pagalies *'Jesses!' by Nina Wehrle *'Kaktus' by Alice Socal *'Kieferspierre' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Kitsch: A Tragedy in Many Acts' by Jeanne Detallante *'Kontaktlinse' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Kunst' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Ladenhüter' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Leben' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Liebe 1' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Liebe 2' and Liebe 3 by Maria Luisa Witte *'Liken', Luft 1, and Luft 2 by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Matterhorn' by Ginny Maki *'Motherlessness' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Mourning' by Kate Foster *'Müdigkeit' by Galja Panchenko *'Muscle' by Marijpol *'Mutter' and Notfall by Natalie Huth *'Ölteppich' by Carolin Löbbert *'Pelz' by Jutta Bauer *'Quadrat' by Barbara Yelin *'Querulant' by Katia Fouquet *'Religion' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Romantiker' by Ulli Lust *'Rüssel' by Evelyne Laube *'Schutz' by Nina Pagalies *'See' by Line Hoven *'Sehschwäche' and Sorgenkind by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Stechapfel' by Claire Lenkova *'Steuererhöhung' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Telefon' by Natalie Huth *'Tempo', Titanstahl, and Tod by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Traum' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Triebfeder' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Tschernobyl' by Ulli Lust *'Ungewissheit' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Unsinkbar' by Almuth Ertl *'Urlaub' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Ursuppe' by Marijpol *'Vergänglichkeit' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Vermisst' by Natalie Huth *'Vertrauen' by Nina Pagalies *'Vielleicht' by Sophia Martineck *'Worst' by Åsa Grennvall *'Wurst 1' and''' Wurst 2''' by Carolin Löbbert *'Wurst 3' by Ulli Lust *'X-Beine' by Barbara Yelin *'Ypern' by Katrin Stangl *'Zeremonie' by Anne Vagt *'Zivilisation' by Almuth Ertl *'Zu' by Jutta Bauer *'Zufall' by Maria Luisa Witte *'Zwilling' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Zwölffingerdarm' by Kyung-Hwa Choi-Ahoi Official page with preview Issue 11: Wunder (Wonder) :15 posters by 15 artists in a screenprinted slipcase (designed by Katharina Gschwendtner) PLUS booklet with texts by Teresa Präauer, Jochen Schmidt, Michael Weins, Tessa Müller, Benjamin Maack, and Katharina Hartwell. ;Contributors Slipcase by Katharina Gschwendtner *'More than one life' by Almuth Ertl *'Wunder' by Anne Vagt *'Wunder No. 1' and No. 2 by Birgit Weyhe *'One Hit Wonders' by Carolin Löbbert *'Box of Wonder' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Jürgen, we need a Cow!' by Katrin Stangl and Michael Heinze *'The Wonder of Music' by Larissa Bertonasco *'VROOOSH' by Line Hoven and Teresa Präauer *'Die Zeit heilt alle Wunder' by Ludmilla Bartscht *'Wunder von oben' by''' marialuisa *'''Die poetische Wunderkammer des Christian Morgenstern by Nina Pagalies *'Wendewunder' by Romy Blümel *'Spritzen, Pillen, Chloroform' by Sophia Martineck *'Die wundersame Rückholung meiner großen Schwester' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Die Mutter aller Dinge' by Ulli Lust Texts by: *Teresa Präauer *Jochen Schmidt *Michael Weins *Tessa Müller *Benjamin Maack *Katharina Hartwell Official page with preview Issue 12: Privée (Private) :Life is divided into two boxes. One is labelled “public”; the other “private”. While the public box can be, in one’s mind’s eye, similar to a table covered with bargain socks at a department store - anyone who wants to can rummage through everything on display – the 12th issue of SPRING focuses on the private box – that side of us which we only share with selected people and which is full of secrets. Of course we are free to decide how much we distribute among the boxes. The question is: does the sum of the volume of both the public and private boxes – regardless of their relationship to each other – add up to an identical amount for everyone? Do all lives take up the same volume? Or are there smaller and larger lives? Perhaps the answer to this question can be found in this issue of the magazine. Surely these lead to discussions of other, no less precarious, even risky questions. We hope you enjoy foraging through this edition. ;Contributors Cover by Line Hoven Prologue by Anne Vagt *'Curtains' by Carolin Löbbert *'Wer nimmt mich?' by Line Hoven *'Cotton Candy' by Larissa Bertonasco and Shorouk El Hariry *'Schneckenhäuser' by Sophia Martineck *'Frag nicht' by Katrin Stangl *'Kratzen, Nagen, Träumen' by Katharina Gschwendtner *'Innere Randbezirke' by Almuth Ertl *'Marleen, Heinz, Peter, Gisela' by Ulli Lust *'Unterwegs in Kreuzberg' by Moki *'The Trip' by Katia Fouquet *'The Teenage Angst Tunnel' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'milder winter' by Nina Pagalies *'Serverfarm' by Ludmilla Bartscht *'Fundstücke; privat' by marialuisa Official page with preview Issue 13: The Elephant in the Room ;Contributors Cover by Prabha Mallya Foreward by Katja Berlin *'Some Questions' by Katrin Stangl *'Otherly Urges' by Archana Sreenivasan *'What's Wrong with Me' by marialuisa *'Wochenendmutter', Haarige Frage by Ulli Lust *'Motherhood' by marialuisa *'Tempel' by Nina Pagalies *'Po Power' by Larissa Bertonasco *'Looking Up' by Reshu Singh *'Bitch' by Prabha Mallya *'Desire' by Barbara Yelin *'Whose Bra is it anyway?' by Priya Kuriyan *'Erste Liebe', BH-Mythologie by Ulli Lust *'Sometimes' and Juicy Lucy by Ludmilla Bartscht *'My Secret Crop' by Kaveri Gopalakrishnan *'Der hungrige Gast' by Ulli Lust *'Lucky Nina' by Barbara Yelin *'For the Sake of' by Kruttika Susarla *'Töchter' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Der Mann, den ich liebe!', Neue Väter, Soko Bugaboo by Ulli Lust *'Penis Issues' by marialuisa *'Tiny Penis' by Larissa Bertonasco *'An Ideal Boyfriend' by marialuisa *'Trapped' by Anpu Varkey *'Hubub' by Garima Gupta *'Darko', Fenster, Schlafen by Barbara Yelin *'Selbstverschuldete Unmündigkeit!?', Freiheit versus Sicherheit by Ulli Lust Issue 14: Yo Future! ;Contributors Cover by moki Foreword by Lu Yen Roloff *'Zur Lage: Ort, x° Nord, y° West' by Almuth Ertl *'Mein lupenreines schlechtes Gewissen' by Stephanie Wunderlich *'Blumen' by Paula Partzsch *'The Bilk' by moki *'Nach der Flut' by Édith Carron and Mathilde Benignus *'The Stolen Beach' by Tiziana Jill Beck and Johanna Benz *'Weltraum' by Eva Revolver and 2H Company *'People' by Carolin Löbbert *'Urban Gardening' by Paula Partzsch *'New In!' by Laura and Lisa Edelbacher *'Der, den du fütterst' by marialuisa *'Everything Will Be OK, Kid!' by Katia Fouquet *'Unkraut' by moki *'Würmer' by Paula Partzsch *'Smooth Operator' by Cynthia Kittler *'Teen Activist' by Gabriela Jolowicz *'Kilma Killer Rap' by Romy Blümel *'Does it Spark Joy?' by Marijpol *'Haute: Plenum' by Paula Partzsch Official page with preview Issue 15: Arbeit (Work) ;Contributors Cover by Doris Freigofas Foreword by Anne Vagt * Arbeit ist das Halbe Leben by Stephanie Wunderlich * Töten by Romy Blümel * Ein Eigenes Arbeitszimmer by Birgit Weyhe * Der Lohn der Arbeit by Carolin Löbbert * Die Mauer by moki * Aus dem Leben einer Arbeitsbiene by Nina Pagalies * Büro by Jul Gordon * Das Seminar by Katharina Gschwendtner * Meine Arbeit by Birgit Weyhe * Die drei Spinnerinnen by Katrin Stangl * Schippendales by Katharina Gschwendtner * Tellerwäscher by moki * The Big Rest by Friederike Hantel * Zeit für Mich für Dich by Paula Partzsch * Teilzeitmutter by Doris Freigofas * Burnout by Larissa Bertonasco Official page with preview "Best of" Exhibition A "Best of Spring" exhibition was held from March 8 to March 29, 2012, at Der Oberösterreichische Kunstverein (The Upper Austrian Art Association) as part of the Nextcomic Festival in Linz, Austria."'Best of SPRING' in Linz!" blog postNextcomic Festival page ;Featured Artists *Ludmilla Bartscht *Larissa Bertonasco *Almuth Ertl *Katharina Gschwendtner *claire Lenkova *Carolin Loebbert *Ulli Lust *Sophia Martineck *Nina Pagalies *Katrin Stangl *Anne Vagt *Maria Luisa Witte *Stephanie Wunderlich *Barbara Yelin External Links *Official Site *Facebook page Sources Category:German creators Category:Publications Category:Exhibitions